N3XT Konoha!
by Laila-chan OwO
Summary: que pasaria si tsunade le dijera a mtv que el programa de next lo hisiera ahi para "ayudar" a cierto rubio en el amor - PERO YO NO LO NECESITO DATTEBAYOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno ya estoy con mi segundo fic en este fic trata de que Itachi-koi****Y sasu-chan regresan a konoha con algunos akatsukis o todos XD es que los amo hehehe bueno Itachi, Sasuke y Gaara y otros se van a pelear por ver quien se queda con Naruto para eso a tsusane así se escribe?? Me lo dicen eeee bueno se le ocurre el concurso NEXT!!! Konoha y bueno ya comenzamos después de lo siguiente pero itachi-koi lo dira por que ya quería hehe: **

**Itachi – gracias Laila-chan bueno a Laila-chan no le pertenece Naruto si no yo nunca hubiera muerto y parental Control de MTV viva.**

-Deidara-sempai es un artista - hablando normalmente.

_*Sasori Danna es un genio* - pensamientos._

_(Toby-chan is a good boy) – están siendo interrumpidos por mis ideas locas._

_________________ cambio de escena _

Aclaración de edades

18:

Naruto

Sasuke

gaara y tipos de konoha ino shimaru ect

Y amigos excepto neji, tenten, y lee y senseis ahí ni idea de edades o-o

21:

Itachi

Deidara

Sasori (digamos que los tienen ok

23 o más

Los demás akatsukis

Sensei

sanin

Laila-chan e itachi-koi- ya empezamos XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que itachi y akatsuki se unieron a konoha y de una manera revivieron excepto hidan a el solo lo desenterraron XD y Hebi o Taka también mientras orochipepe y kabuto desaparecieron (se nota q me cai mal verdad XD) y todos felices.

En ese momento se escucho una explosión en una de las casas de la residencia Uchiha.

Itachi y Sasuke –¡DEIDARA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Deidara – por que no ise nada malo lo único que ise fue arte yeah TToTT

Sasuke – claro que isite dos cosas malas y entupidas.

Itachi – No es cierto solo fue una O/ W \O ?

Sasuke – no fueron dos par de idiotas!

Deidara – y cuales fueron yeah. O-\

y sasuke itachi y compañia (takao hebi como quieran y akatsuki) aprovecharon que itachi mato a todo el clan uchiha y usaron las casas desocupadas (si ya no es la villa uchiha ahora es el hotel uchiha akatsuki y hebi o taka como quieran XD)

Sasuke – la primera fue hacer una de tus bombas y me la echas a mi y la segunda es que nos metas en ese concurso.- Mientras lo ahorcaba (noooo Deidara-sempai es muy genial para morir TToTT)

Itachi – bueno la primera estupidez como tu dices fue idea mía Haci que no puede ser estupidez entupido hermano menor – mientras trataba de salvar a Deidara de las manos de Sasuke – lo que si fue una estupidez fue lo del concurso!

Deidara – miren les estoy dando una oportunidad para que puedan tener citas con Naruto y la oportunidad de que sean mmm... no se el novio de Naruto YEAH. Ow \ - mientras se trataba de salvarse de los 2 uchihas

Itachi – AAA como cual concurso es? O/w\O – ( hahaha que rápido casi en el juego de Deidara XD )

Deidara – NEXT!!! Konoha yeah

Sasuke – y que es lo que tenemos que hacer – YA preparándose para ir por Naruto y ganárselo

Deidara – eso se los dirán en el día del concurso yeah por sierto es el proximo sabado hehehehe yeah

----------------------------------------------------------------fin de capitulo o introducion ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Laila-chan – hola bueno aquí ya estuvo el primer capitulo les pediré que para ver con quien se queda Naruto me hagan votación los candidatos son:**

**Itachi**

**Sasuke**

**Gaara**

**Kakachi**

**Los siguientes no me los creen si los pongo es por poner un poco de humor y por que me enoje con sasu e ita por algo que isieron /Owo\ me vengare hahahaha bueno los siguientes candidatos llamados los "Esto no me lo creo" y al lado les pondré como un tipo de nota de cómo pienso de ellos y razones para estar en el fic:**

**Kabuto (Tipo que es muy gay y loco como para querer a orochipepe)**

**Orochipepe (Serpiente rastrera gay que es igual de molesto que Sakura y karin juntas o separadas y aria todo por Sasuke)**

**Hidan ( es súper divertido y le encanta "ayudar" a sus amigos en el amor noten las comillas)**

**Y el maravilloso el genial y sexy Madara Uchiha (bueno ya puse lo que pienso de el y la razón plan diabólico y algo hentai.**

**el amor de Naruto esta en sus computadoras hehe si no quieren a nadie me lo dicen y si quieren a otros como candidatos me dicen igual bueno gracias y como Itachi va a estar de enamorado quien me va ayudar será mmm… si Sasori-Danna bueno tengo que convencer a Danna bye**

**sasori-danna tengo un regalo para tiiiii**


	2. Participantes y reglas

**Hola bueno aquí después de un pequeño y precipitado tiempo – w –u **

**Que mentira más grande turaste años para seguir con este fic… - ¬ - ¬u**

**¡Sasori- Danna no me delate! Cof cof… como decía después del pequeño y precipitado tiempo seguiré con el fic así que espero que lo disfruten así que ¡Sasori-Danna ya sabe que hacer! ^o^**

**Si como digas, a esta loca no le pertenece Naruto si no, bueno ya saben…**

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

En la oficina de la Hokage

¡Pero oba-chan! Yo no necesito esto, soy lo suficientemente capaz de conseguir pareja solo – se quejaba el rubio, que tenía sus berrinches de por medio

Yo creo que es gran idea Naruto, además así podrás ver a esas personas de forma sentimental – decía Sakura con cara divertida

Exacto al fin alguien que me comprende, vamos naruto tengo 3 buenas razones para meterte en esto. – dijo la Hokage que se encontraba otra vez con su botella de sake.

¡Y cuales son! – Pregunto el rubio el cual seguía molesto por las acciones que tomaban y peor ¡sin su consentimiento! ¡Ni le preguntaron qué pensaba de esa idea!.

Uno.- Es buena oportunidad para ti, puedes conseguir pareja de por medio, Dos.- el contrato con MTV dará buen beneficio económico a la aldea así que ¡estas ayudando a la aldea! Y tres la más importante de todas – antes de decir la más importante razón de todas puso una cara que tenía toda la seriedad posible del mundo y todos se quedaron esperando la impactante respuesta…

¡La tercera razón es!, que me darán todo el saque de por vida que quiera, ¡Es mi sueño hecho realidad! – mientras ella se encontraba con sus babas de alcoholismo los demás tenían cara de WTF mientras que Shizune solo se reía nerviosamente

¡NO ME METERAS EN ESE TIPO DE COSAS POR TU SAKE! – grito furioso y con la cara roja – me niego.

No te puedes negar porque tengo otras 3 razones por las que no te puedes negar, la primera es porque te lo ordeno y de lo encomiendo como misión, segundo ya está hecho el trato y ya están todas las cosas para grabar el programa y tercera y más importantes que las demás ya…

No me salgas de nuevo con la tontería del Sake… - con cara de ya acaba con esta tontería ¬¬

Pues fíjate que esta razón no tiene que ver con el sagrado sake ¬¬ el cual no es una tontería como tu ramen, bueno como decía la tercera razón es que ya tengo la lista de los participantes que quieren una cita contigo. – hablo la Hokage con el sobre ya en las manos – por cierto no he visto quienes van a ser pero si no quieres saber quiénes son… - no acabo de hablar cuando Naruto y Sakura ya tenían el sobre en las manos para después gritar un gran – 

Que te pasa muchacho, ¿Por qué gritas? – pregunto Jiraiya (No me pregunten cuando llego él estaba ahí desde el principio pero estaba concentrado en otras cosas como su libro hentai) el cual veía la cara de horror de Naruto.

Naruto les paso la hoja y su contenido era el siguiente:

Nombre de los concursantes:

(No van a estar en este orden las citas)

1.- Sasuke Uchiha

2.-Itachi Uchiha

3.-Madara Uchiha

4.- Gaara No Sabaku

5.- Kakashi Hatake

6.- Orochimaru

¡¿Dios santo quien permitió que el pedófilo de Orochimaru entrara en esto? – grito Tsunade del horror de imaginarse a Naru-chan en una cita con Orochipepe cof cof digo Orochimaru-Sama. (ni que Sama ni nada no manches ¬¬)

¿Y después Madara cuantos años se supone que tiene el hombre? – dijo Jiraiya meditando en su pregunta – y dos más dos da igual a pez si sumamos esto y esto mmmm… olvídenlo ^u^ ya me confundí.

Y que hay de Kakashi-Sensei, nunca pensé que el viera a Naruto como algo más que un alumno o un amigo – Dijo Sakura sorprendida de que el nombre de su Sensei estuviera en la lista.

¿y si Gaara ganara? Naruto se tendría que ir con él a Suna ya que el ya es el Kazekage ¡eso no lo puedo ni pensar! ¿Quién nos salvaría como siempre? – se preguntó Shizune.

Y por último los Uchihas mmm… bueno los dos aunque no lo sepa el mundo los Uchihas son el clan más Hentai de todos hahahaha XD LOL – se reía Jiraiya cuando de pronto quedo en cuenta que Naruto no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo. – Muchacho ¿Estas bien?

Todos voltearon hacia Naruto que solo se encontraba en silencio y con la cara roja como un tomate - ¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?

Si, oye por cierto si leíste las reglas las modificaron un poco… - mientras le pasaba otro papel el cual al mirar una aura depresiva callo ante el y los demás lo vieron curioso y Sakura se acercó y leyó el papel:

Reglas:

1.- Tienes que dejarles que pasen mínimo 5min. Contigo y después los puedes echar con un ¡NEXT!

2.- No puedes salir huyendo

3.- los concursantes no pueden meter la mano-

4.- lo máximo que debe durar una de las citas es 1 hr.

5.- Esta solo la pongo para llenar la hoja LOL XD

Bueno tan siquiera no te pueden meter la mano… eso es bueno ¡y la cinco es la mejor regla de todas! – todos mirando a Jiraiya con gotita estilo anime.

Bueno sé que no tengo otra opción pero, ¿dime cuando es el concurso Oba-Chan? – se preguntó ya resignado el rubio

Mañana hahahaha ¿tu crees? LOL – dijo Tsunade con su gran sonrisa.

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**Bueno espero que les haya Gustado y espero ya subir bien los fics Hehehehe bueno esperemos que Naru-Chan no me odie con lo de Orochipepe**

**No te odiara -.-**

**¿En serio? *o***

**No, si te odia wuahahaha LOL**

**Que malo Sasori-Danna, bueno los espero en el siguiente capi!**


End file.
